<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireworks Night by N3k00Ch4n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354364">Fireworks Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n'>N3k00Ch4n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto no cuenta como compensación por lo malo que me quedó el one-shot "Forgotten Kiss" es todo lo contrario, es solo una historia que quise escribir para el fandom de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" y que en parte está basada en un pequeño sueño que tuve hace unos días y del que, siendo honesta, no recordaba casi nada hasta el día de hoy.</p><p>En fin, espero que les guste el one-shot, me costó mucho pensar en la trama y cómo acomodar las ideas pero creo que tengo algo más o menos apropiado ¡disfrútenlo!</p><p>Contiene spoilers del cómic "The Promise" y el episodio final de la serie "Sozin's Comet. Pt IV: Avatar Aang (Libro IV, Ep. XXI)", quedan advertidos. </p><p>[Contenido Zukaang (zuko x aang) shounen-ai] ¡Dejen comentarios!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireworks Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624532">Una noche estrellada (Lluvia de Meteoritos) - Mordecai y Rigby</a> by Mordecai y los Rigbys.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autora: N3k00Ch4n</p><p>Género: Romance, Friendship &amp; humor.</p><p>Pareja: Zukaang (zuko x aang).</p><p>Spoilers: "Sozin's Comet. Pt IV: Avatar Aang (Libro IV, Ep. XXI)" &amp; "The promise (cómic) Pt. I"</p><p>Nota: Sinceramente hablando, no me sentía muy inspirada para escribir este one-shot, más que nada porque no tenía pensado escribirlo, por lo menos hasta terminar de arreglar el abandonado fanfic "Chang Ai" de mattandmello pero… bueno, aquí está. Les aclaro que esto no cuenta como compensación por lo malo que me quedó el one-shot "Forgotten Kiss" es todo lo contrario, es solo una historia que quise escribir para el fandom de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" y que en parte está basada en un pequeño sueño que tuve hace unos días y del que, siendo honesta, no recordaba casi nada hasta el día de hoy.</p><p>En fin, espero que les guste el one-shot, me costó mucho pensar en la trama y cómo acomodar las ideas pero creo que tengo algo más o menos apropiado ¡disfrútenlo!</p><p>"Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Pero este one-shot es de MI propiedad, les recomiendo leer los drabbles "Una noche estrellada (Lluvia de Meteoritos)" de Mordecai y los Rigbys y "By Sunset" de Sara Jaye que son los escritos que me inspiraron para tener en cuenta las referencias y también para escribir esta historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Algunos días pasaron desde que la guerra de cien años termino, una época llena de horror y caos se había ido para darle paso a una era de paz y amabilidad. El equipo Avatar estaba en Ba Sing Se en el nivel superior de la nueva tienda de té de Iroh, pasando tiempo juntos y felices de saber que todo había acabado y podrían reconstruir un mundo diferente, todo sería diferente a partir de ahora. Había sido idea de todos el ir a la tienda de té para tener una tarde relajante luego de pasar un día conversando con el Rey Tierra, Kuei, sobre el futuro del mundo.</p><p>-Zuko, deja de moverte. Estoy tratando de capturar el momento-dijo Sokka sentado frente a una mesa intentando hacer un dibujo de todo el equipo-Katara ¿podrías moverte un poco a la izquierda?-</p><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?-preguntó la maestra agua arqueando una ceja ante la pregunta de su hermano.</p><p>-Estoy haciendo un dibujo de todos nosotros, chicos-respondió el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Aang tomó a Momo en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo, retuvo una risita al ver a Katara caminar para inspeccionar el dibujo de Sokka, recordando la falta de talento de su amigo cuando quiso hacer él mismo el poster de Appa.</p><p>-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Sokka-dijo Katara, pero luego pareció ver con claridad lo que estaba viendo y frunció el ceño-¡espera! ¿por qué me pusiste las orejas de Momo?-</p><p>-Son las mechas de tu cabello-respondió Sokka como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Los demás se acercaron a ver el dibujo y Aang cubrió su sonrisa al ver como ponían una mirada de disgusto, incredulidad y confusión.</p><p>-Al menos no pareces un erizo jabalí-dijo Zuko, señalando el dibujo-¡mi cabello no está tan desordenado!-</p><p>-Y ¿por qué me dibujaste haciendo fuego-control?-preguntó Suki queriendo apoyar a su novio, pero no fue muy convincente, más bien lucía ofendida.</p><p>-Creí que se vería más interesante de esa manera-respondió Sokka con una sonrisa. Momo saltó del regazo de Aang y éste se echó a reír al ver al lémur queriendo dar su opinión del dibujo, emitió un chillido mientras observaba la imagen-oh ¿crees que puedes hacer un mejor trabajo, Momo?-añadió mirando al lémur.</p><p>-Oye, mi barriga no es tan grande. Me he reducido un poco-comentó Iroh palmeando su tonificado cuerpo para dar a entender su punto.</p><p>-Bueno, si me permiten opinar, pienso que todos se ven geniales-dijo Toph levantando los brazos y riendo, más risas acompañaron las palabras de la maestra tierra y la alegría se hizo presente en la tienda de té. Fue en ese momento en el que Aang salió de la habitación, caminó hacia afuera respirando profundamente el aire de la tarde mientras se dirigía a una barandilla cercana y se apoyó en ella viendo la puesta de sol; sin embargo, no estuvo solo mucho tiempo, Katara también salió y se puso de pie junto al maestro aire. Por un breve momento ninguno de los dos habló, solo se quedaron allí observando el sol que lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer.</p><p>-Así que…-dijo la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur intentando romper la silenciosa atmósfera entre ellos-es una bonita puesta de sol ¿no?-</p><p>-Sí, lo es-respondió Aang sin verla, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente. Por un lado, tenía en mente la idea de que tal vez podría hacer su jugada con Katara, besarla bajo aquella puesta de sol y finalmente dejarían de ser solo amigos y serían algo más, pero, por alguna razón desconocida, sentía que eso no era lo que quería, su corazón le decía que había alguien mejor allá afuera, que no se merecía a Katara, que había alguien a quien ya tuvo mucho tiempo a su lado como un amigo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo suave con solo pensar en esa persona así que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para que Katara no se diera cuenta, pero la maestra agua lo notó y puso una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.</p><p>-Aang ¿estás bien?-preguntó Katara mirando al Avatar detenidamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos</p><p>-¿Eh? sí… ¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó Aang a la maestra agua un poco nervioso.</p><p>-Porque tu cara está roja, no tendrás fiebre ¿verdad?-se acercó y colocó su mano suavemente sobre la frente de su amigo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido dentro de su pecho, pero no por la acción de la chica, sino por el estrecho espacio entre ellos, no sabía que hacer, estaba entre la decisión de besarla o simplemente apartar su mano de su frente; sin embargo, la escena fue interrumpida apenas la puerta se abrió y Sokka salió de ésta.</p><p>-Hey, chicos. Estaba pensando que...-dijo Sokka pero apenas vio a su hermana tocar la frente del Avatar, dejó de hablar y los miró un poco confundido-uh… ¿qué se supone que están haciendo?-</p><p>-Uh... ¿q-qué?-Aang reaccionó y vio que Katara todavía lo estaba molestando con su mano, así que decidió apartar su mano suavemente de él-deja de molestarme, Katara. Te dije que estoy bien, no tengo nada-</p><p>-¡¿Nunca has oído hablar de tocar la puerta antes de pasar, Sokka?!-preguntó Katara mientras bajaba la mano y miraba a su hermano un poco molesto por su repentina interrupción.</p><p>-Primero, se supone que debes tocar antes de entrar, no antes de salir-respondió el chico de la Tribu Agua-como sea, solo vine aquí para decirles que vamos a salir-</p><p>-Pero la celebración del Rey Tierra no comenzará hasta dentro de unas horas-dijo Aang.</p><p>-Lo sé, ¡pero queremos llevar a Appa a dar un paseo mientras tanto! espero que no te moleste-respondió Sokka, de hecho, eso no fue una mentira, pero no una verdad al cien por cien, la verdadera razón de ir a dar una vuelta con Appa era porque quería dejar a su hermana y a Aang solos para que finalmente pudieran confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos y besarse antes de que la puesta de sol desaparezca.</p><p>-¡Oh, eso suena genial! quiero ir contigo-exclamó Katara emocionada, desvió su mirada hacia Aang y luego hacia su hermano-pero... no estoy segura si Aang quiere ir, no se siente bien, ¿sabes?-</p><p>-Por supuesto que no, tienes que quedarte aquí con él. Ya sabes, para pasar un tiempo a solas, apenas han pasado tiempo juntos y ahora es la mejor oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido y tal vez... puedan ser algo más que amigos.</p><p>El sonrojo en el rostro del Avatar se incrementó más y si se incrementara más de lo posible, probablemente terminaría siendo confundido por una manzana. No quería estar a solas con Katara, no, no sin saber lo que realmente sentía por ella, de repente, planeó la estrategia perfecta para liberarse de esta penosa situación. Quizás no era la mejor de las estrategias que alguna vez tuvo en mente, pero es algo después de todo.</p><p>-Creo que alguien me está llamando allí...-dijo Aang señalando a la puerta-voy a revisar para estar seguro y volveré enseguida-</p><p>Katara y Sokka no dudaron en lo que dijo su amigo y simplemente lo aceptaron con la condición de que el Avatar regresaría pronto. Ventaja que Aang aprovecho para volver a entrar en la tienda de té, una vez allí, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar intentando mantener la calma, pero eso no lo ayudo mucho porque alguien se acercó al lugar en donde estaba y era precisamente la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó ahí afuera?-le preguntó Zuko, Aang se sobresaltó apenas hizo contacto visual con él-Aang, dime ¿qué pasa? ¿qué tienes?-</p><p>-Yo... no lo sé...-respondió el Avatar bajando la mirada-no estoy seguro de si quiero besar a Katara del todo-</p><p>-¿De qué estás hablando? has pasado mucho tiempo con esto desde estuvimos en la Isla Ember. Hoy es tu oportunidad, Aang, es tu oportunidad de demostrarle que quieres ser más que su amigo-dijo Zuko sosteniendo los hombros del menor-mírame ¿la amas o no?-</p><p>-No sé, Zuko-respondió Aang un poco arrepentido-siento que... besar a alguien más... es algo incómodo-</p><p>-No digas eso. Vamos, Aang. Tienes que besarla-le dijo el Señor del Fuego intentando animarlo-¿o acaso quieres ser solo su amigo para siempre?-</p><p>-Por supuesto que no-respondió el joven Avatar, un nuevo sonrojo apareció en su rostro haciendo que Zuko sonriera levemente-es solo que... no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo-dejó de hablar cuando vio la sonrisa que el Señor del Fuego tenía en su rostro -¿qué? ¿ahora por qué sonríes?-</p><p>-Solo estoy pensando en lo adorable que te ves cuando te avergüenzas y más si soy yo quien lo hace.</p><p>-¡Ah! cállate, no es por ti que estoy avergonzado-respondió Aang apartando las manos de Zuko lejos de sus hombros, giró su mirada hacia la ventana y pudo ver a Katara y Sokka que todavía lo esperaban afuera-será mejor que vayamos con ellos-</p><p>-Bien ¿quieres te lleve a donde está Katara? puedo acompañarte si quieres, quizás así tendrás más confianza y no sentirás tanto miedo-le dijo Zuko sin dejar de sonreírle a su amigo ambos estando ahora de pie en la puerta que llevaba afuera-además-ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse lentamente de un tono violáceo-los fuegos artificiales comenzaran dentro de unos minutos, vamos-</p><p>Ambos fueron donde Aang había dejado a Katara y Sokka, inconscientemente, el Avatar tomó la mano de su amigo en un intento por calmar sus nervios, el miedo que sentía y también porque necesitaba tenerlo junto a él, infundiéndole tranquilidad y confianza.</p><p>-Uh, Aang… ¿podrías soltarme?-preguntó Zuko haciendo que el menor detuviera sus pasos, este lo miro sin comprender de que estaba hablando-pienso que no sería buena idea que los chicos nos vieran llegar así-</p><p>-¿Q-qué?-Aang pareció por fin entender lo que el Señor del Fuego le estaba diciendo y apenas bajó la mirada, pudo ver sus manos entrelazadas-ah, sí, claro-rápidamente soltó su mano-lo siento, jejeje-</p><p>Para cuando Aang y Zuko llegaron, no encontraron a Katara o a Sokka, es más, no había señales del resto del equipo Avatar, y tampoco vieron a Appa. Empezaron a mirar a su alrededor buscándolos, cuando, de repente, elevaron sus miradas hacia el cielo y pudieron ver la sombra de Appa volando por encima de ellos, sentados en la silla de montar del bisonte volador distinguieron las siluetas de Katara, Sokka, Suki y Toph quienes gritaban fuerte por la emoción que sentían.</p><p>-¡Wow, la vista aquí arriba es increíble!-exclamó Katara con entusiasmo-es una pena que Aang y Zuko se lo estén perdiendo-</p><p>-Tienes razón ¡miren a todas esas personas ahí abajo!-comentó Sokka observando a las personas haciendo ruido, gritando eufóricos, esperando a que comenzaran a lanzar los fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno-se oye como si el Rey Tierra acabara de anunciar el Movimiento de la Restauración Armónica-</p><p>-Oye, Sokka-lo llamó Toph con el ceño fruncido-¿quieres saber cómo son los fuegos artificiales para mí?-</p><p>-¡Sí!-respondió el guerrero de la Tribu Agua.</p><p>-Bien, entonces cierra los ojos-le dijo la maestra tierra, Sokka desconfió un poco pero le hizo caso y cerró los ojos, al hacerlo, Toph gritó tan fuerte que por poco lo deja sordo.</p><p>Aang se sentó lentamente en el suelo y Zuko imitó la acción sentándose a su lado, chocando accidentalmente su cuerpo contra el del menor.</p><p>-Supongo que llegamos tarde ¿no es así? se fueron sin nosotros-le dijo Zuko, Aang no respondió, es más ni siquiera lo miró, su vista estaba enfocada en un punto fijo entre esa oscuridad que apenas era borrada por la luz de la luna-creo que perdiste una gran oportunidad-</p><p>-No-dijo Aang haciendo que el Señor del Fuego lo mirara ligeramente confundido. El Avatar desvío su mirada y sus ojos se clavaron fijos en él-no fue así, lo cierto es que… nunca quise quedarme a solas con Katara y tampoco tenía pensado besarla, bueno, una parte de mi quería pero luego me di cuenta de algo-</p><p>-¡Arrghh!... Aang, eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso pero si debo ser honesto contigo, no te entiendo-le dijo Zuko sin poder comprender a que se estaba refiriendo-quiero decir ¿qué rayos está pasando contigo? Hace rato vi como saliste y Katara fue tras de ti, pensé que lo había hecho para que pasaran tiempo a solas y que al fin pudieran besarse como tu querías, ahora resulta que no quieres hacerlo ¿por qué?-</p><p>-Porque me di cuenta de una cosa-le respondió el Avatar llevando una mano al rostro de Zuko, colocándola en su mejilla con sus dedos apenas rozando la cicatriz en su rostro-siento que ya he tenido a alguien mucho tiempo a mi lado solo como un amigo-</p><p>El corazón de Zuko se detuvo un breve segundo al tiempo que un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso Aang le estaba confesando de forma indirecta que sentía algo por él? vaya, al parecer no era el único que pensaba y sentía lo mismo por Aang, sino que él también correspondía sus sentimientos. Justo cuando estaban a nada de cerrar la distancia que los separaba con un beso, el Avatar desvió la mirada hacia el cielo al igual que Zuko y el cielo azul oscuro comenzó a pintarse de diferentes colores, blanco, naranja, amarillo, era un momento hermoso y único, Zuko casi sintió pena de que Katara no estuviera allí con Aang en lugar de él para compartir tan agradable vista con él.</p><p>-Este hubiera sido el momento ideal para que besaras a Katara-le dijo el Señor del Fuego al Avatar quien seguía allí junto a él.</p><p>-Lo sé, pero, ya te lo dije antes, no quería besarla a ella-le respondió Aang quien volvió a colocar una mano en la mejilla de Zuko-después de todo, tú eres la razón por la cual estoy aquí y no allá con Katara o los chicos-</p><p>Zuko solo le sonrió, Aang correspondió la sonrisa de su amigo (y puede que quizás algo más) con una sonrisa tierna y antes de que Zuko tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como el Avatar colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, acercándolo a él y lo beso. Fue un beso muy tierno pero a la vez dulce, ante este sorpresivo movimiento por parte del menor, el Señor del Fuego no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponder, cerró los ojos muy pero muy despacio, llevó sus manos a las muñecas de Aang para separarlas de sus hombros y tomar sus manos entre las suyas sin romper aquel beso con el que tanto había soñado. Para ese punto, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que Katara, Sokka, Toph y Suki ya habían regresado a la tienda de té y ahora se dirigían hacia el lugar donde estaban sus dos amigos, la primera en salir a verlos fue Suki quien se detuvo apenas se encontró con Aang y Zuko compartiendo un beso bajo la luna mientras el cielo se teñía de colores con los fuegos artificiales que eran lanzados esa misma noche.</p><p>-Oh, por Agni… chicos ¡chicos! ¡acérquense, todos tienen que ver esto!-los llamó la guerrera Kyoshi, Sokka, Katara y Toph fueron corriendo hacia ella para ver porque estaba llamándolos con tanta emoción-Sokka, Katara, Toph. No lo van a creer pero ¡Zuko y Aang se están besando!-</p><p>-Espera ¡¿qué?! ¿cómo que se están besando?-preguntó Katara acercándose a ver por si misma lo que Suki les estaba diciendo, y en efecto era verdad, notó como Zuko afirmaba más el agarre que aplicó en las manos de Aang.</p><p>-Quien lo iba a imaginar, esos dos por fin se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro-comentó Toph, a pesar de estar ciega, ella podía sentir las emociones en los corazones del Avatar y el Señor del Fuego respectivamente, lo que la hizo sonreír.</p><p>-Oigan ¿qué está pasando? ¡déjenme ver! no puedo ver nada desde aquí-exclamó Sokka intentando hacerse un lugar entre las chicas, pero apenas elevó la mirada comprendió a que se estaban refiriendo-creo que tenías razón, Toph. Ya era hora de que esos dos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro-</p><p>-No puedo negar que me siento un poco celosa <em>(porque una parte de mi me dice que yo debería estar ahí y no Zuko)</em> pero a la vez estoy muy feliz por ellos-dijo Katara sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>Tras unos minutos besándose, Aang y Zuko se separaron jadeando con sus rostros ligeramente sonrojados, apenas podían respirar. Al sentir la mirada de sus amigos sobre ellos, Zuko quedó completamente sonrojado y se llevó una mano a su rostro en un intento por querer esconderse de ellos, más no le fue posible, Aang, por otro lado, también estaba un poco sonrojado pero más que nada se debía al beso que hace poco había tenido con Zuko, aun así, eso no le impidió al Avatar elevar su mirada hacia él y sonreírle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>